Lost Crowns
by sc858
Summary: This is the story of how the Disney Princesses that we all know and love travel from their world to our Earth. I have made Polyvore sets for all the girls' outfits in the modern world. { check it out! link in my bio } I hope you enjoy this story. Feel free to review, favourite, and follow! Thanks :)
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

_A long ways away, in the far reaches of the universe, there is a galaxy, much like our own. Inside this galaxy, there is a planet, named Lurra. This planet is the clone of Earth, except for one discrepancy: Lurra is home to every fairytale creature we have ever known. They live, breath, and talk like us. No contact has been made between Earth and Lurra._

_Yet..._

"Are you even listening, Aurora?", asked Pocahontas.

Aurora blinked and looked at Pocahontas. "Yeah, totally. You were saying something about... uhm..."

"Obviously you weren't," said Pocahontas, raising her eyebrows. "This daydreaming has to stop. You're supposed to be a mature and composed princess, not some _child _who fantasizes during meetings."

Turning her head to see Jasmine and Ariel giggling, Aurora blushed. "Sorry," she mumbled.

"Now then, let's get on with it. I was just asking Princess Aurora what the politics in her kingdom are," Pocahontas said. "Mulan already told us about the unfortunate growth of debt in her kingdom."

The princesses were seated at a circular table with papers and pens sprawled everywhere. The walls were covered with baby blue wallpaper, and golden candelabras lighted the room. Dark, royal blue velvet curtains hung at the sides of every window. Pocahontas and Aurora sat at opposite ends of the table, with Ariel, Jasmine, Mulan, Snow White, Cinderella, and Belle in between them. They were all attending the annual Female Leadership Committee meeting to discuss politics and problems within their own kingdoms.

"Well, the rate of unemployment is dropping, so that's good. But, the villagers aren't happy; they're protesting the new law that the King made. The riots are quite loud," Aurora replied.

"And what is this new law, might I ask?", inquired Pocahontas.

"The law makes recreational drugs illegal."

"Why'd you have to do that?", whined Ariel. "I mean, those drugs aren't _all _bad, are they?"

"Don't ask me," snipped Aurora. "Ask the King."

Ariel turned to Jasmine and whispered something in her ear. Jasmine erupted in a fit of laughter, which, with a look from Pocahontas, turned into a fit of coughing. Both girls looked at the head of the Female Leadership Committee, trying their hardest to appear innocent. Pocahontas gave them both stern eyes, then continued.

"Belle, what about you? Any news from your end?"

"No, not really," Belle said, quietly. "Everything's the same as last year."

"Good, good...," Pocahontas murmured.

"How about this: instead of you asking every single person around the table for news from their kingdom, you ask if there's anything significant going on with anyone, so those with no news don't have to waste our time," sassed Ariel.

Belle sank deeper into her seat, while Mulan spoke. "You're not the only one here you know, Ariel."

"I know, that's why I said that we should-"

"Well, you don't have to be so rude about it!", interrupted Mulan.

"Now girls, let's handle this like the adults we are," said Pocahontas.

Ariel rolled her eyes while Mulan looked approvingly at Pocahontas. The Committee leader opened her mouth to speak, but was interrupted.

"I have some news," squeaked Snow White.

"Thank you, Snow. What is it?", replied Pocahontas.

"My kingdom's crops have been very healthy, and the villagers have been eating bountifully," reported Snow White.

"You know who else has been eating bountifully...,", whispered Ariel to Jasmine, looking pointedly at Cinderella and making a half circle motion with her hands over her stomach. Jasmine giggled, trying to contain herself.

" -very rarely get this many cherries. It's a sea of red this year!"

"Good, good. I like hearing positive things about other kingdoms," replied Pocahontas. "Now Cinderella, you haven't said a word this whole meeting. Anything you care to say?"

Cinderella looked around and smiled. Pausing, she said, "I'm pregnant!"

Surprised shrieks and screams were heard from all over the room. The princesses all rushed over to Cinderella, hugging her and congratulating her. Sitting back down, Ariel murmured to Jasmine, "Whoops," That sent Jasmine over the edge. The princess exploded with laughter, causing Snow White to jump.

A loud sigh emitted from Pocahontas. "And do _you _care to share what you're laughing at?"

Jasmine bit her tongue and contained her laughter, "No, Your Royal Female Leadership Committee Leader." She burst out into giggles yet again.

Pocahontas started to turn red. Taking a deep breath and collecting herself, she said, "Jasmine, please collect yourself so you can continue taking part in this very important meeting."

"Jeez, woman, you don't have to be so condescending!", exclaimed Ariel.

"I am not condescending!", yelled Pocahontas, who started to stand up. "I'm simply _taking charge_."

"I agree with Ariel. Pocahontas, it doesn't make people feel good!", said Jasmine.

"Don't you get involved," retorted Pocahontas.

"I'll get involved when I want!", exclaimed Jasmine, standing up. "And right now, I think that I want to highlight your snooty behavior towards all of us!

"Come on, guys, let's just sit down and continue the meeting," said Cinderella. "You're upsetting the baby."

"Oh, come on, that is bullshit," Ariel said, turning her head to look at Cinderella. "Absolute bullshit."

"Hey! Keep the baby out of this!", squeaked Snow White.

"How about you and your squeaky voice just shut up!", yelled Ariel, standing up as well.

"That's rude. Take it back," Belle said with a surprising amount of confidence.

"Oh _good_, is everyone joining this argument now?", asked Ariel, sarcastically.

"Ladies! Sit down before I make you sit down!", shouted Pocahontas.

"You can't _make _us do anything!", shouted Jasmine.

Ariel said, "Except for maybe Miss Prissy over there," looking pointedly at Mulan.

"You know what, Ariel?", Mulan started, standing up. "I am done with your attitude. I vote that you should be taken off the Committee."

"And I'm done with you always siding with Pocahontas like you're her stupid little minion."

"I am not a minion! I'm a confident, strong willed girl who happens to have a shred of respect in her. Unlike you," Mulan retorted.

"Oh, it's on," Ariel said, making her way towards Mulan.

"Ooh yay, a fight!", said Jasmine, clapping her hands. "Go Ariel! Show 'em who's boss."

"Ariel! Back away from her!," screamed Pocahontas.

"Guys, stop, remember, I'm pregnant!", added Cinderella.

"Shut up!", yelled Ariel. "Shut up about your stupid baby! It's not all about you!"

"Ariel, seriously, stop," said Aurora. "It's not worth it."

"Not worth it?", started Ariel. "Not worth it? _Everyone _in this room treats me like I'm scum. And I am _sick _and _tired _of it. I don't have to put up with this bull-"

"Shh!", said Belle sharply. "Shut up for a minute."

"How about you shut up you ignorant-"

"I mean it! I hear something."

The room fell suddenly silent as the princesses listened.

Belle whispered, "I heard something weird over in the east corner."

The girls made their way, slowly, to the corner, being as quiet as possible. No one could hear anything, until suddenly, a loud and resounding _pop! _echoed through the room. The princesses jumped back from the corner.

"What the hell was that?", exclaimed Jasmine.

"I don't know!", whispered Belle sharply.

Suddenly, a black circle appeared out of thin air. The girls huddled together, protecting themselves from the corner, and the circle kept getting bigger. A strong wind began to pick up inside the room, and the papers on the table began blowing all over. The heavy blue drapes swayed with the gusts of air.

"What should we do?", Snow White squeaked at Pocahontas.

"Stay calm, someone will come help us," yelled Pocahontas, over the loud wind.

"And what if no one does?", asked Cinderella? "What if we _die _in here?" Cinderella started crying.

"Oh, get a grip," said Ariel, untangling herself from the huddle.

"No, I'm being serious! I have a baby to think about!", sobbed Cinderella..

"Oh. My. God. Seriously! Enough about that bab-"

The black circle made another loud _pop!_, and started to suck the flying papers into it. It was a giant vacuum, paper after paper soaring into the blackness. Next, it started sucking in the furniture.

"Help!", shouted Aurora. "HELP!"

"No one's going to hear us," stated Mulan, noting the wind.

"Well isn't that just _grand_," said Ariel.

"Enough! We have bigger problems, Ariel. Must you be a child, even now?"

"If this hole wasn't here, I would punch you in the face!"

"Composure!", screamed Pocahontas.

The black circle was getting stronger, and the princess were sliding towards it, the strong pull forcing them to break their group.

"Oh no! We're going to be sucked in!", exclaimed Belle.

"Damn it, I made myself a _really _good dinner," said Jasmine.

Suddenly, Snow White screamed and was sucked into the hole. Aurora was next, then after that, Mulan.

"Oh my god, we are going to die! We are going to die!", yelled Cinderella.

"Goddamn it, woman, are those really going to be your last words?," Ariel asked.

Cinderella grew red, and was unceremoniously sucked into the black hole. Belle looked at the remaining girls and said,

"Thanks for being so nice to me,"

And then she was sucked in.

"And then there were three," murmured Jasmine.

"Hasta la vista, bitches!", shouted Ariel, who screamed as she was taken into the black circle.

"Huh," scoffed Pocahontas.

"I'm sorry for how she treated you back there," said Jasmine. "Sorry for how I treated you."

"You don't need to apologize. I understand that I can been a little arrogant sometimes."

"As long as you know," replied Jasmine, with a smirk.

Pocahontas took one last look at Jasmine before being plunged into darkness.

_And then there was one, _thought Jasmine. She took a deep breath and was sucked into the black void. After she disappeared, the black hole gave one last _pop! _and closed itself up. The air grew still, the curtains stilled, and an eerie silence echoed throughout the room.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Jasmine awoke to the sound of car horns and the smell of clean bedding. She felt the soft silk sheets underneath her and the comfortable mattress on which she was laying on. Opening one eye, Jasmine observed the delicate furniture in the considerably large room. The space was decorated with colors of light green and gold, and the grand window on the left wall was covered with a heavy black curtain that shut out all light that tried to penetrate it.

Blinking the sleep from her warm, brown eyes, Jasmine got out of bed and wandered to the window. Taking a peek out of the glass, she gasped. Outside, there were tall buildings stretching to the sky, and tiny cars zooming along on long roads. Ant-like people milled about on the sidewalk underneath her. Jasmine couldn't believe her eyes.

"This is so weird," she said to the empty room. And it was. The last thing Jasmine could remember was being sucked into a strange black hole and talking with her friend, Pocahontas. There, they were both on their home planet, Lurra. _This is definitely not Lurra, _she thought to herself.

A startling knock brought Jasmine back to the present. Looking around and finally finding a door, she made her way to it. _Wait!, _she thought. _I can't answer the door wearing my princess outfit. _Glancing down at her body, she made another small gasp. She wasn't wearing her princess ensemble anymore. Instead, it was replaced with a short teal dress that ruffled at the bottom. On her feet were a pair of nude pumps, and her wrist was decorated with golden bangles. Jasmine brought her hands up to her ears, and confirmed that they were decorated with golden hoops. _Hmm... Not bad, _Jasmine thought.

Opening the door, Jasmine found a handsome bellhop with a sealed envelope. He had tanned skin and a neatly shaved face. He ran his hand through his thick black hair, handing her the letter, he said, "A letter for you, Jasmine, from the mayor of Tel Aviv."

"Thank you, sir," Jasmine replied. With a worried look, she added, "I'm sorry, I don't have any money to give you for a tip."

"No apology necessary, your beautiful face is compensation enough," the bellhop replied.

Jasmine blushed and nodded. The bellhop bowed his head, and his nameplate glistened in the bright lights of the hall. It said _Aladdin_.

Smirking, Jasmine shut the door, letter in hand. She didn't know how she knew to give a tip, or how she knew what a bellhop was, but she was glad for the added knowledge. _The more I know about this strange place, the better._

Jasmine made her way towards the light green chair by the window. She exposed the room to some natural light by throwing open the drapes. Using her long nails, she opened the envelope. _Why does the mayor want with me?_

A wave of realization washed over her. _I'm in a strange place called Tel Aviv, and the mayor, whom I've never met before, has communicated with me via sealed envelope. I don't know what this place is, but I suddenly have knowledge about it that I never knew I had. I have no idea where my friends are, if they are even in the same place as me. God, what do I do?_

Taking deep, controlled breaths, Jasmine closed her eyes. _Take one step at a time, Jasmine. You can do this. Just read the letter and go from there. _

Fishing the piece of paper out of the envelope, she opened the letter. Strange shapes were scrolled on the page, but, without knowing how, she realized that they were letters, and that she could read it. _Hebrew_, she said to herself. _Wait, how do I know that? _Shaking her head, she began to read the letter.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"She's alive! Phew, that would have been a hassle trying to get rid of the body."

"Come on, Sneezy, don't be so dark. That's Grumpy's job"

"Hey! That's not cool, Happy. I may be grumpy, but at least I'm not annoyingly optimistic."

"Men! Get yourselves together! There is a sleeping girl here that will be waking up any second, and if you boys don't get a grip, she'll get so scared that she'll conk out! For real this time."

Seven burly men were surrounding Snow White, who was lying on a rickety old cot. They were in a large cottage in the middle of a immense forrest. All the men were dressed for cutting wood. The cottage was rustic, but had fantastic heating and electricity. The lumberjacks shifted around uncomfortably around the girl, unsure of what to do.

"Aww come one, we're just joking around, Doc," said Sneezy, taking his hand from Snow White's wrist. "I was just making sure that she wasn't a goner."

A groan emitted from the sleeping girl, which startled the seven men. Snow White shifted her position, paused, and suddenly sat up. The man called Sneezy jumped in surprise, and the others leaned in closer.

"What's going on?", Snow White asked, coughing a bit. "Who are you?"

"Well, we're not quite sure ourselves what the deal is," said Sneezy, shifting his weight nervously. "We found you in the forrest, just lying there. We couldn't do nothing. So, we brought you back here to our cottage. That was yesterday."

"So I've been lying here for more than a day?", asked Snow, frightened.

"Yup, guess so," replied Happy, with unneeded enthusiasm.

"Cut it out, Happy," said Grumpy.

"Wait, that's your name?", Snow White asked Happy. "Your name is _Happy_?"

Happy took a deep breath and said, "Technically, no it's not. My name's Hans. But since all us lumberjacks here aren't that smart, we just made nicknames for ourselves based on our personalities."

"So I'm guessing you're really happy," stated Snow, tucking her short black hair behind her ear.

"Yup! You guessed it. Well, that's not very hard to guess."

Snow White chuckled, and turned to face the others, "So, who are you guys?

"Well, I'm Alric, but these guys call me Doc," said Doc. Pointing to the other guys, he said, "That's Franz, who we call Sleepy, Heinrich, who's Grumpy, Luther, he's Bashful, Klaus, he's Sneezy, he's the one who checked your pulse, and Johann, he's known as Dopey."

Snow White nodded her head and smiled shyly, "Nice to meet you all."

She looked down at her feet and noticed that she had bright yellow pumps on. Standing up, Snow observed her outfit. She was wearing a white frilly blouse with a dark blue skirt that flowed outwards. A red belt sat at her waist. Touching her head, she noticed that she had a headband on, and on her ears were bright red studs. _What happened to my dress? _Snow White thought to herself.

"Sorry it's a little dirty," said Bashful, turning red. "I mean, we found you in the forrest after all."

"You don't need to apologize," said Snow. "It's not like you're the one who put me there. All of you guys are very kind. Thank you."

"Well what were we supposed to do?", exclaimed Grumpy. "It would've stained our consciences if we left you there."

"Hey now, Grumpy, that's not what you say," said Sleepy, with a yawn. Turning to face Snow White, he said, "You're most certainly welcome. It was our pleasure."

Snow White smiled, while Doc said, "Now that we've introduced ourselves, why don't you tell us your name and story?"

"I'm Snow White," she said. "And I have no idea how I got here. I mean, the last thing I remember was getting sucked into a black void..."

Snow stopped herself. _These men must think I'm crazy! But, maybe I am. I have no idea where I am, and I have a bad feeling that I'm not on Lurra anymore. _

"Umm...," Snow began, making up a lie. "I seem to have... uh... _lost_ my memory. Would you tell me where I am?"

Luckily, the seven men weren't the sharpest tools in the shed. Happy answered, "Why you're in the greatest country in the whole world! The whole universe, even! You are in _Germany_." Happy gushed with pride.

"Germany? What... planet... is that on?"

"Oh wow, you're _really _messed up," Grumpy said, earning a punch in the arm from Sneezy. "I mean, Germany is on the planet Earth."

_Earth? That sounds so strange!, _Snow thought to herself. A sinister thought creeped up on her. _If I'm here... where are the others?_

"Oh, okay, thank you," Snow White said, slightly confused. "Hey, do you guys mind if I go wash my face in the bathroom?"

"Not at all," said Doc. "Dopey here'll show you the way."

"Thanks," Snow answered, following Dopey to the bathroom. When she got there, she thanked Dopey and shut the door. With a _click! _the door locked, and Snow White slid to the ground and started to cry.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Aurora opened her eyes to see three strange women looking over her. With a little shriek, she sat up and the women backed away. Breathing deeply, Aurora looked around the room. She seemed to be in the basement of a large house, with dark hardwood flooring and sleek white walls. She was sitting on a warm cot with pearly white sheets wrapped around her. Her bright blue eyes met the dark green ones of the the skinniest woman, then the hazel ones of the tallest, and lastly, the dark blue ones of the short, plump lady.

"Are you okay, dear?", asked the plump one. She wore a blue smock with an apron over the front. "You've been asleep for more than a day."

_More than a day? What happened to me?, _thought the princess. _Where are the others? Where am I? _

"I'm fine, nothing seems to be broken," replied Aurora. Pausing and collecting herself, she asked the ladies, "Can I ask you a few questions?"

"Ask away, child," said the tall one, who was wearing the same thing as the plump woman, except in the color red. "Ask away."

"Okay, so first question. How did I get here?"

"Well, we found you on a park bench, passed out. At first we thought you were homeless or an alcoholic, but you didn't smell bad and your nice clothes told us that you weren't without funds," said the skinny one, wearing green. "We brought you back here, because who knows who would have taken you?"

"I appreciate that, thank you," said Aurora. "I'm not sure what happened actually... Anyway, what are your names? And where am I?"

"I'm Janice Merryweather," said the short, plump lady. Pointing to the slender lady dressed in green, Janice said, "And that's Fauna Hobbs. The tall one here is named Flora Kobalt."

"Nice to meet you. I'm Aurora."

"Nice to meet you too," spoke Flora. "To answer your other question, you're in the basement of the Delmer estate in Beverly Hills."

"We're the maids," added Fauna.

"Thanks," said Aurora. "Can I ask you one other thing? It'll sound quite strange."

"Go ahead, dear," Janice said.

"Well, I was wondering what _planet _Beverly Hills is on...," Aurora said sheepishly.

The three maids looked at one another with concern, and gathered around Aurora. Fauna and Flora put their arms around her shoulders, while Janice quickly grabbed a cold cloth and put it on Aurora's forehead.

"Are you _sure _you're alright?", asked Flora.

"I _feel_ fine, if that's what you mean," Aurora answered. "But, and I don't mean to scare you, but, I don't really know where I am. What planet I'm on, I mean."

"Dear, you're on Earth," Janice said with concern. "Where else would you be?"

_Lurra, _thought the princess, solemnly. _I should be on Lurra_.

"I don't know," Aurora said to the women. "I just don't know."

Aurora took a deep breath, and said, "Do you mind giving me a few minutes? I need some time to think."

"For sure, child, for sure," answered Flora. "We can go upstairs and finish cleaning the kitchen." Flora motioned for Janie and Fauna to follow her. "We'll just be right up the stairs if you need anything, okay?"

Aurora smiled and nodded, "Yes, thank you."

The three ladies bustled up the stairs, and Aurora stood up. She observed that instead of her bright pink dress that she had on earlier, she had a pink short-sleeved dress with a black belt wrapped around her middle. A black and gold necklace made a statement on her chest, and her feet were donned with jet black heels.

_This is weird, _Aurora thought to herself. _This certainly is weird. _

"Okay, Aurora, be cool and keep collected. Think of what Pocahontas would do in this situation," Aurora said to herself, trying to stay calm.

_But where _is _Pocahontas? She should be here, with me. _

The princess made her way towards a mirror on the wall opposite her. Peering into the glass, she brushed her long blonde hair with her fingers and regarded her face. It was pale, paler than it normally was. _I must be dreaming._

Heading back to the cot, she decided that she was going to handle the situation just like Pocahontas. _Composure, Aurora. Composure. _

Just as her head hit the pillow, she heard footsteps echoing the stairwell. Aurora quickly sat up again. A handsome man that was about the same age as Aurora appeared in the basement. He had light brown hair and a kind face. He and Aurora met eyes, and they didn't break contact until finally, after what seemed like years, the man said,

"Hey."

He smiled, and Aurora instantly fell in love.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"She's awake," a man said, shining a flashlight into Cinderella's eyes.

"Good. She's been out for a while," replied a woman, who was taking notes on a clipboard. Pausing her pen and looking up to the man, the woman said, "How are we going to tell her?"

"Unfortunately, Céline, I've had to give this kind of news to many people, so don't worry about it."

"Tell me what?"

Both the man and the woman turned their heads to look at Cinderella. The princess tried to sit up, but failed, collapsing down onto the bed. Looking around, the noticed she was in some sort of hospital, and the man and the woman were both wearing white jackets. She glanced down at herself. Everything seemed fine; she was wearing a teal hospital gown, and she couldn't feel pain anywhere. Cinderella's limbs didn't have any casts on them, and the only thing that seemed remotely troubling was the IV that was poked into her left arm.

"Before we tell you anything, we're going to have to ask you a few questions," the woman, Céline, said.

"Alright," Cinderella replied, tentatively.

"Do you remember how you got here?" asked the man.

"No. I don't even know where I am right now!"

Céline took notes while the man asked the second question, "What is the last thing you can remember?"

"Well," started Cinderella. "I was having a meeting with my friends and co-princesses. Then, a black hole appeared in the room and sucked us all in. And here I am." She shrugged.

The doctors shared worried expressions. Céline furiously took notes onto her paper, Cinderella tried to sit up again and succeeded, and the man took a deep breath and nodded.

"We aren't done talking here, but I'll let you know what's going on. Maybe that will jog your memory," the man said.

Cinderella nodded, then said, "Before you begin, what is your name? I already know your's, Céline. I overheard you guys talking."

"It's Dr. Céline Cartier," said Céline. "And this is Dr. Maurice Théodore."

"Pleasure to meet you. My name is Cinderella," Cinderella said.

"Pleasure to meet you too," Céline said, writing something down on her paper.

"Anyways, you were found about thirty-six hours ago on the sidewalk of a rarely used street," said Maurice. "A man brought you back here. He said his name was Marc Lafontaine, if you know him."

"Nothing was wrong with you, you were pregnant though," Céline said.

"I _was _pregnant? What do you mean?" Cinderella asked, starting to breath heavily.

Céline looked extremely uncomfortable, while Maurice just looked sorry. "We aren't sure what happened, but while we were checking you for any injuries, there was some blood, so we check it out, and… you lost the baby."

Cinderella felt like she had been stabbed in the heart by a thousand tiny shards of glass. Her tears flowed out of her eyes like miniature waterfalls, but she didn't make a sound. She just sat there, not looking at anyone, not saying anything. Finally, she turned to Maurice and said,

"Was it a boy or a girl?"

Maurice looked pained when he said, "It was too early to tell. I am very sorry."

Cinderella nodded and put her head back on the hospital pillow. It was rough against her smooth blonde hair, but she didn't care. Her tears made wet spots on the pillow and blankets. Maurice looked back at Céline, motioning with his head that it was her turn to talk.

"Are you absolutely sure that you didn't remember anything?"

"I told you, I was meeting with my friends and we got sucked into-"

"Cinderella, I don't think that's true," Céline said carefully. "I think that you should go for a psychological assessment."

"An assessment? I'm not crazy! I know what happened to me, I'm telling the truth," Cinderella said, wiping her eyes with her arm.

"The assessment will tell us whether or not you are… mentally unstable. If you are indeed telling the truth, then nothing will happen. So, you have nothing to worry about," Céline said with a smile.

Cinderella could tell that Céline, and Marc for that matter, didn't believe her. She wouldn't have a choice; she would have to take the assessment.

"When is the assessment?", Cinderella asked, exasperated.

"If the psychiatrist can fit you in, then right now," replied Marc, looking at his watch.

"Do you think I can change into my clothes? I don't want to do this in a hospital gown."

"Sure," said Marc, who motioned to a room on his right. "Your clothes are right there, and you can change in there."

Cinderella got up to go, but Céline put her arm out and told her to wait. She then proceeded to take the IV out of her arm. The doctor motioned for her to continue, and Cinderella made her way to the closet. Looking back, she gave Marc and Céline a bittersweet smile and said,

"Thanks for what you did for me."

Both doctors nodded, and Cinderella disappeared into the small room. Inside the room, there was a pair of light-washed jeans and a light blue shirt. _This isn't what I was wearing, _she thought to herself. Shrugging, she pulled on the shirt and pants, and saw that there was a pair of black ballet flats on the ground. Cinderella put them on her feet, but there was something in her left shoe that hurt. Taking the show off and picking it up, she saw that gold bracelet was inside. _This looks like something Jasmine would wear_. She put the shoe back on and put on the bracelet, took a deep breath, wiped the remaining tears away from her eyes, and stepped out of the closet.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Ariel woke up to a dark-skinned man peering over her. She could smell the sickly sweet stench of marijuana emitting from the man, and she wrinkled her nose. The man, even though he clearly saw that Ariel was awake, didn't move. He stayed slouched over her. Only when Ariel cleared her throat and rolled her eyes did he move.

"Took you long enough," grumbled the princess. "Personal bubble, much?"

"Sorry, mon," said the man, in a heavy Jamaican accent. "Ya weren't wakin' up, so we were worried dat ya had too much of da Mary J, if ya be catchin' ma drift."

"But... I wasn't smoking," replied Ariel, tremendously confused. "The last thing I remember was being with my friends and getting in a fight with them, then disappearing in a black hole... and now, waking up here."

"Oh, mon, ya _definitely _be usin' da greens. It's all right, all us in da Green House are all about dat life. Ya're not da first person to end up here."

"Let me just clarify something. How _did _I end up in the, uhh... _Green House?_", asked Ariel.

"Well, long story short, Guppy found ya on da park bench, all passed out, so we brought ya back here until ya woke up. Now, here we are," said the man.

"Well, okay, thanks, I guess," Ariel said.

"No trouble, no trouble," said the man.

"I still have questions for you."

"Go right ahead, mon."

"Well, for starters, where am I? And I don't mean the Green House. I mean... what _land _am I on? And also, what _planet?_"

The man filled Ariel in on where she was. She was in a place called Jamaica, in a city called Kingston, on a planet called Earth. The man stuck to his theory that she had been _takin' hits, _and that's why she didn't seem to know where she was. It all seemed very strange to her, but stranger things had happened. Like getting sucked into a black hole, for instance.

"Thanks. What I said earlier about disappearing into a black hole, I wasn't kidding. That really happened to me. And _no, _I wasn't on any drugs, I promise you," said Ariel.

"Okay, mon, I believe ya," the man said, not sounding convinced at all. "Don't ya worry 'bout nothin'."

Ariel paused, then nodded. She then said, "You never told me your name."

"Ya never told me ya's," replied the man.

"I'm Ariel. And you are...?"

"Sebastian," the man said, with a little nod. "Nice ta meet ya."

"The pleasure is mine," Ariel said with a scowl.

Sebastian said that he would give her some time to recuperate, and then when she was ready, to come through the orange doors to her left, and he would introduce her to _da crew. _The man left, leaving Ariel alone on the uncomfortable cot.

The princess stood up and surveyed the room for the first time. It was very grimy, with wooden walls, much like a shack, and a very dirty floor. There was one small dresser to her right, so Ariel stood up and walked towards it. Pulling out the first drawer, the backed away in disgust. There was a rotten fish sitting there, with flies buzzing all around it. Closing the drawer and walking back to the cot, she noticed a flash of purple in her peripheral vision. She looked that way, and saw herself in a dirt-smeared mirror. The flash of purple that caught her eye was the glint of a purple stone necklace hanging on her chest. She was wearing bright teal jeans with a black sweater and black sneakers. Ariel was also very surprised to see a pair of purple glasses sitting on her nose. _Hmm... _she thought. _I don't look half bad. _

Looking around the room one last time and nodding her head, Ariel accepted the bizarre situation she was in and waltzed out of the orange doors on the left-hand side, ready for anything that might be thrown at her.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

_Ring! Ring! Ring!_

The telephone on the nightstand beside the light blue bed rang with a shrill voice. The girl on the bed turned away from the phone, trying to continue her sleep. But, the phone kept on ringing, so the girl sat up and answered it with a very groggy voice.

"Bonjour?", Belle said.

"Bonjour, mademoiselle," a lady said, in French, on the other end. "I am calling to wake you up, like you asked."

"Excuse me?", asked Belle, who clearly didn't know what was going on. She got up off the bed and started to pace, the phone's cord stretching to an incredible length. Belle realized that she was speaking in French, and that she could understand everything that the lady was saying. _How, _she thought to herself, _can I understand and talk in a language that I hadn't even heard of before? _

"You asked for a wake-up call at this time, last night," the lady answered.

"Oh, I must have forgotten," said Belle, improvising. "Désolé. Merci beaucoup, madame."

The lady on the phone said, "De rien," before hanging up. Belle put the phone back on the receiver, and sat on the bed, very confused. Just from the conversation with the lady on the phone, Belle could tell she was in a hotel. _But, _she thought, _how do I_ _know what a hotel is? How do I know what a _phone _is? _She shook her head, glancing down at the ground, noticing a pair of black shoes. _Hmm… _she thought, picking them up and making her way towards a long mirror on the other side of the medium-sized room.

"Wow," Belle said to herself, blinking her hazel eyes. She was not wearing her dress anymore. Instead, she had on a sun-yellow sweater and black leggings. Belle put on the shoes, completing her outfit. _Not too shabby._

Searching around the room for anything else that might give her a clue to where she was, Belle noticed a stack of books and maps on the creamy white dresser beside the mirror. She sifted through them, reading the titles to herself. All the titles were in French, but she could read them with ease.

"_Normandy Explained, How To Make Your Way In A Small Town, Arromanches-les-Bains: A Guide To The Magnificent Site of Mulberry B, Map of the D-Day Beaches, The Alliance That Saved The Earth,_" Belle read to herself. "This is so confusing."

The princess kept sorting through an abundance of maps and books, all of them more or less about the same subject: a small town called Arromanches-les-Bains, in a place called Normandy, in a country called France, on a planet called Earth. Belle, who was entranced by any kind of book, sat down on the ground and began to read through the enormous one called _Normandy Explained_.

"_Normandy, a region in northern France, is home to a rich culture. Their distinct food, their buildings, and their history with World War II all come together to create a unique Norman experience,_" Belle read aloud to herself. "_In _Normandy Explained, _we will introduce you to the basics of Norman culture, as well as educate you in the history of this diverse region._"

...

Belle, after hours of reading, closed the newly finished book and placed it back on the dresser. From the publication, she had learnt that she was on a planet called Earth, and that Arromanches-les-Bains was a very small tourist town with wonderful people, and was located on a beach that was involved with some war_. _

_When me and my friends got sucked into that blackhole, we must have ended up on this strange planet, _Belle contemplated. _The question is, though, how did that happen, and where are my friends?_


End file.
